Various issues may exist with conventional approaches for worker protection in conjunction with railway systems. In this regard, conventional systems and methods, if any existed, for worker protection in conjunction dangers posed by work on or near tracks, can be costly, inefficient, and/or ineffective. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.